


I Thought I was Joking...

by Speculative_Silliness



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speculative_Silliness/pseuds/Speculative_Silliness
Summary: At the end of TLO, Rachel made light of her concerns about her new powers.  Fast forward a few months, and...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	I Thought I was Joking...

Rachel stared at the piece of paper, feeling as though she'd forgotten something of importance.

* * *

2.

a) "In your own words, explain the Pythagorean Theorem from an algebraic perspective."

b) "Using a ruler to draw and label all sides, geometrically demonstrate that the Theorem is true for a specific right triangle of your choice."

* * *

Why did that seem so... familiar... 

Her eyes widened. Stifling a nervous giggle, she exclaimed, "The Pythagorean Theorem  _ is _ problem two!"

Her teacher raised an eyebrow. "Yes, Miss Dare. Thank you for volunteering to explain that question to us  _ after _ the quiz. Please return to your test,  _ quietly _ ."


End file.
